Respiratory diseases account for nearly one in four deaths in the United States and cause a considerable additional burden in terms of lost productivity and health care costs. These diseases include infectious diseases, for which a healthy immune response is a key element in prevention and elimination of the diseases. However, inappropriate immune responses also have consequences such as asthma. The respiratory system is both a target for inhaled toxic materials including constituents of air pollution and a potential target for directed immunotherapy. To address the complexities of the respiratory immune system, Lovelace Respiratory Research Institute in Albuquerque, New Mexico will organize an international conference titled "Respiratory immunology" focused on the unique aspects of this system. The 3-day conference is planned for October 11 through October 13, 1999 in Santa Fe, New Mexico. It will consist of five sessions and an afternoon reserved for workshops and special interest groups. Each session will consist of four to six presentations by scientists at the forefront of research in these areas. Posters submitted in response to a call for abstracts and discussions by the participants will complement the platform sessions. Details on the conference will be available on the symposium website (www.lovelace-symposium.org), linked to the Institute's website (www.1rri.org) after November 1, 1998.